Kisses: Flavour
by Auryl
Summary: [FINISHED] What is the flavour of their kisses? [HousexCuddy][Drabblesx3][First English fic]
1. 1985

_Disclaimer_: When I will be 16, I will marry with Brian Singer :P, and then, there will be lot of Huddyness in your PCs and TVs XD But now… I do not own House, MD ;)

_Pairing_: HousexCuddy

_Genre_: Angst… Romance

_Three drabbles. Three lives. Three kisses. What is the flavour of their kisses?_

Hi guys n.n

I am a bit nervous because it is my first English fic :P and it is a translation of one of my Spanish fics…is the shortest, because my English is not as good as translate one longer :P  
They are three drabbles, if you enjoy this one (and tell me in a pretty review xD), I will update the rest :)

And… if my English is not very good, tell me ;) I am trying to improve it ;)

**Kisses (Flavour)**

_Que lo bueno y lo que importa está en los besos.  
**(El Canto del Loco; Besos)**_

**

* * *

**

1985

Is the first time that he kisses her and it is like a revelation.

There are not any colour whirls and there is not love in their mouths massage; but it smells like winter and snow from the opened window, and under his hands he can feel the svelte curve of some feminine hips that pound him in a desperate need of hot.

The soundtracks of this first kiss are some notes of _Human Anatomy_ under their feet while they walk unsteady and the frenetic shock of their teeth when they struck. There is a muffled blow as they shock against the wall and one of his hands goes to the hip from the dark curls, attracting again the mouths in a lawless, wet kiss.

She tastes like honey and lemon; and it is a seductive mixture.

There is cold outside and hot inside, and it is a strange sensation that neither can define when they are shivering but all flesh in contact is burning. There is a bed and the need of putting together all possible skin hurts; and now he do not know very well what is the truly feeling that join them when one sweet, slow hand is attracting him until they fall in the mattress.

Is the first time that she kisses him and it is like a revelation.


	2. 1996

Hi! n.n

**Thank you** so much for all your reviews ;) They are…so important to me :P

This is the second drabble; is longer than the first, so there will be probably more grammar errors, you know :P If there are, tell me please. I am trying to improve :D

The last drabble now is translated :P If you enjoy this one – please, reviews n.n – …I will update early, ok?

Thank you again! Take care!

_What is the flavour of this kiss? ;)_

**Kisses (Flavour)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1996

In the last days everything tastes bitter.

Stacy goodbye tasted bitter, Baltimore goodbye tasted bitter and his leg goodbye tasted bitter. His palate burns when he remembers his entire "goodbye", so he prefers not to remember.

She knows it and for that reason she has come this night; outside is raining and her hair is wet, but it is not so much important to her. And when he allows her to come into, her serious appearance and her grey, bitter look do not look so much important to him.

When he kisses her is not delicate – also in these days everything is too much delicate – and that is something disordered and chaotic. When she kisses him there is not any softness either, or sweetness. It is aggressive, violent, and it marks its trace with blood. It does not taste like winter or snow.

Now, they do not remember it.

Too much culpability is sweetening her lips ironically. And there is a curse when his leg fails – he does not want to assimilate that it never will be the same – and two both fall to the ground. But this time there are not any willingness o complaint looks, there are only bitter tears breaking their cheeks, and hands that undo his shirt hysterically.

She kisses him again and it becomes a nibble, because he is laughing dry, broken, and she does not want listen him.

There was other kiss, in which their mouths did not taste like spite, but now they do not remember it because now, there is only pain intermingled in their saliva, in the groans that taste like sobs, and in the sweat that pound clothes, wet, across skin.

In these last days everything tastes bitter. But some bitterness burns more than others do.


	3. 2005

_Disclaimer_: Bryan is my future hubby. Mine, mine, mine. xD I will give you all world Huddiness when I marry him. But sadly now, House, MD is not mine. Such a pity :P

_Spoilers_: Post. Humpty Dumpty. My obsesion.

OMG I can't believe that I haven't updated this drabble yet. Anyway, thanks all of you. This was my first finished fic, and the best Huddy fic in House foro, so this is so special for me. I'm pleased for all your reviews.

Xuanny, hon, thanks for all your help with this last drabble. You are the best, you know that :P Gracias, mi linda.

**Kisses (Flavour)**

_El cielo es un espejo a punto de partirse  
(…) No importa tanto pero hoy llueve  
**(Alejandro Sanz; Hoy llueve)**_

2005

No one says anything when he comes in and leaves the key on the table.

No one says anything when he arrives and sees her under the leaks, as soaking wet as him, even when they are indoors. She is looking upwards and holding a red mug in her hands; rain drops cross her cheeks but he knows better, he knows that her eyes are dry, free from tears – and he feels something rough scratching his chest –. She never cries.

Neither of them says anything, it has been twenty years full of silence– neither of them wants to remember that there was a faint deafening cry in between– and they have forgotten how to utter comforting words, but they do not need explain themselves. Not these kinds of explanations.

So then, when she lowers her gaze and looks at him, he kisses her.

It is a languid, long kiss, a silence and rain flavoured one; which blows up inside their mouths and fills everything.

It has been a while, and they have forgotten how to ask for help, how to help one each other. Maybe they never knew how, but now, soaked and strongly hugged against the living-room table, it does not look so important. Because she is water and jasmine flavoured, but not like the bad tasted insolent questions which would explain the situation. Reasons are unnecessary…they never were. She is eternity flavoured. 

So, now that his hands have lost themselves in her soaked nightie while her soft leg is tightened around his hips, and now that he has opened her mouth ajar with his tongue while she cries, he feels that no words are necessary and that is the right thing to do. 

Because it has been twenty silent years and, maybe, their pride have wiped out all the words but they have never stopped tasting like the other.

_Dile que yo quiero para mí tus besos  
**(Alejandro Sanz; Try to save your song)**_

**Fin**


End file.
